<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Birthday by theexhaustedalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069331">An Unexpected Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist'>theexhaustedalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 15: Different clothing style</p>
<p>Where Julian surprises Ty for his 18th birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty didn’t know what he was doing here. When his older brother Julian had said he was taking him out for his 18th birthday, Ty had shrugged and went along with it. He had noticed Julian snickering with his wife Emma about something before they had left, but he thought nothing of it. </p>
<p>In the car, Ty had pulled down his headphones and asked, “So where are you taking me? Is it to like the library or something? Because I have a book I already was reading at home, but I’d be glad to go in a few days.”</p>
<p>Julian had kept his eyes on the road, but the side of his mouth quirked up, and he had just said, “It’s a surprise, but I promise you’ll enjoy this more than the library.”</p>
<p>Ty had shrugged and put his headphones back on his ears. After about a half hour drive, Julian stopped and parked outside a one story building that sort of looked like a bar, called “The Institute.” Ty squinted and asked, “Is this some sort of weird community college? Are we looking at those on my birthday?” </p>
<p>Julian laughed and got out of the car. Ty was about to set his headphones on the seat, but Julian stopped him and said, “You’re going to want those. It’s loud in there.” </p>
<p>Ty picked them back up and hung them around his neck, following Julian towards the building. As they got closer, Ty could hear music spilling out of the closed door, so he put his headphones back on and put on white noise so it would be a little quieter when he went inside. When Julian opened the door, the music got louder, playing a slow and sensual song. Julian pulled out his Driver’s license and so Ty did the same, showing the man standing at the door. Julian then gave him $40 and the man waved them in.</p>
<p>Ty was glad he put back on his headphones, as the unfamiliar surroundings were loud, but thankfully dulled by the white noise. The smell of alcohol and sweat was in the air as he looked around, seeing a combination of men and women, his age and old, and of every appearance. There were tables set up around the room, with all the chairs around them pointed in the direction of a stage with a pole off to the side. People were cheering and handing money to a shirtless man who looked about 30 with a six pack as he rolled his hips, winking as he began to pull down his underwear, so that he would be standing completely nude.</p>
<p>Ty looked away before he could see anything, blushing as Julian led them to a table in the middle of the audience. As soon as they sat down, Ty hissed, “You took me to a male strip club for my birthday?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Julian said, not looking apologetic at all. </p>
<p>“But...but-”</p>
<p>“You’re a legal adult now, Ty. This isn’t getting anyone in trouble as long as you keep your hands to yourself and don’t drink. So just enjoy the show. However, if you really don’t want to stay, we can leave. I just thought you might enjoy this.”</p>
<p>Ty bit his lip and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. This was all a lot for someone like him to take in. But he did have his headphones, and it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy- </p>
<p>“Okay. But we can leave whenever? And you won’t drink?”</p>
<p>“I promise. Now watch,” Julian said, pulling out his phone. </p>
<p>Ty adjusted his headphones so they sat snugly on his ears and fixed his gaze to the stage. The performer who was working when they were coming in was gone, and a new song was starting, one that vibrated the floors with the bass. </p>
<p>A voice came over the loudspeakers and the crowd quieted. There was a buzzing sense of anticipation in the air. Ty was leaning over in his seat before he realized what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentleman. He’s young and wants to save you from your inner demons. Please welcome, here to mark his 100th show, The Shadowhunter!” </p>
<p>The crowd erupted, louder than they had been at any point in the previous stripper’s show. Ty turned up his white noise slightly, but could still hear the noises of the crowd and the music seeping into his ears. </p>
<p>A boy who didn’t look any older than Ty walked out, ruffled blonde hair, a slightly tan complexion, and piercing blue eyes. Ty felt his mouth go dry when the eyes seemed to land on him, burning him up from the inside. </p>
<p>The boy was wearing tight leather pants, a hooded jacket, and combat boots, all black so that he looked like he was from a spy movie. Despite his young age, the boy walked confidently out to the center, a cocky smirk on his face as he began to move his body to the music. </p>
<p>Ty was immediately hypnotized by the boy’s slow thrusts. The Shadowhunter played up the audience, knowing who exactly to dance in front of to result in money being thrown onto the stage. Ty suddenly wished he was right next to the stage, wanting a front row seat for this boy’s show.</p>
<p>The Shadowhunter seemed to stare Ty directly in the eyes, his blue eyes locked with Ty’s gray ones as he slowly began to remove the jacket, unzipping it at such a languid pace that the crowd began to get a little rowdy. Ty felt that he couldn’t take his eyes away, the complete opposite feeling than usual. Finally, the boy tossed the jacket to the side to reveal a tight black tank top that showed his nipples poking through. Ty could see black lines swirling on his arms and leading to the tank top. The whole audience seemed to groan at the fact that they had to go through another entire layer to get to the good part. Ty had to stop himself from doing the same.</p>
<p>The first song finished, another one playing that had a similar deep bass sound, perhaps vibrating Ty’s bones even more than the last one. The Shadowhunter began moving to the beat of the new song, walking over to the pole that was protruding from the floor off to the side. He ground against the pole, holding on as his body thrusted with the beat. The boy let go of the pole after circling it for a minute, coming back to the center to slowly pull off his tank top.</p>
<p>Ty felt blood rush to his length as the boy’s midriff slowly became more and more exposed. The boy yanked it back down, smirking at the indignant yells as he then pulled it back up, finally taking it off completely and throwing it on top of his jacket. Bills hit the stage as he ran his hands up his body, rolling his hips and throwing his head back.</p>
<p>Ty’s eyes were glued to The Shadowhunter, taking in his muscular torso and abdomen. His skin was tan, with pink nipples hard from the exposure. There were lines of hard muscle cutting through his skin, and Ty could now see black tattoos swirling over his chest. Ty usually didn’t find tattoos particularly appealing, but on this boy they were mouthwatering. </p>
<p>The Shadowhunter removed his boots, and Ty could see the youth in him as he attempted to make even that part sexy. He walked back to the pole, dancing around it as he continued to roll his hips. The boy unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down as he faced the audience once again. As he pulled his pants down, his eyes seemed to pierce through Ty. Ty’s eyes widened as slowly The Shadowhunter’s extremely tight underwear was revealed, barely containing his bulge. Ty felt his jeans becoming tighter as his face flushed. He was determined not to completely give away how turned on he was to his older brother. Thankfully, Julian still was looking down at his phone, only glancing up every minute or so.</p>
<p>Finally, the only piece of clothing left was the tight black thong. He walked back over to the pole, and Ty felt a weird feeling inside as he saw a man at least twice the boy’s age reach up and stick a $10 in the strap, his hand purposefully grazing the boy’s bulge, winking at the dancer. The Shadowhunter just smirked at the man, but Ty could see an uncomfortable look in his eyes for a second, before his attention returned back to his task.</p>
<p>The boy swung onto the pole, spinning around as the third song of his show started. He gripped the pole as he hooked his legs around, letting go of the pole, his head falling back. Once again, he looked Ty right in the eyes and winked.</p>
<p>Ty gulped as the boy continued to spin, an erotic sort of athleticism to him. The Shadowhunter completed one final spin to the ground, grinding against the ground as soon as he got there. The boy slowly got up, his hands running over his chest and into his hair as he danced. </p>
<p>His hands were now at the band of his thong. Even though he knew what was coming, Ty suddenly wished it wouldn’t. It wasn’t right that all these people could look at this...this kid like that, while most of the audience was at least 10 years older than him, if not double or three times the boy’s age. </p>
<p>Ty stood up, ignoring Julian’s confused, “Where are you going?” He glanced at Julian, seeing his brother’s concerned face look up from his phone, and turned and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, he heard tons of screaming and knew that The Shadowhunter was now nude. He resisted turning and looking, instead walking in and splashing cold water on his face. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, not sure of how long he was standing there. He washed his sweaty hands and dried them off. He was about to leave when the bathroom door opened.</p>
<p>Standing there, a black robe on, was The Shadowhunter.</p>
<p>Ty felt his face blush, pulling down his headphones off his ears as he could faintly hear the boy talking.</p>
<p>“U-Umm. I’m s-sorry. What?”</p>
<p>“Why did you leave? You didn’t enjoy the show?”</p>
<p>The boy didn’t look angry, rather confused and another emotion that was too hard for Ty to comprehend. </p>
<p>“No, I did. I just don’t think it’s respectful to look at somebody like...like that without their permission.”</p>
<p>The Shadowhunter laughed, his golden hair ruffling with the motion. “You do realize that you’re in a strip club, right? Where it’s my job to get naked in front of people every night for money?”</p>
<p>Ty blushed and looked down, mumbling, “I know. It just didn’t feel right. I did enjoy your show though. A lot more than I care to admit, especially in front of my older brother.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I’ve just never seen anyone look away before,” the boy said, smiling apologetically. “But wait. Did you say you were here with your brother?”</p>
<p>“He wanted to surprise me for my 18th birthday. So I didn’t know I was coming to a strip club today. It’s kind of weird that I came here with a family member, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not why I was asking. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t here with anyone.”</p>
<p>The boy pulled out a little piece of paper with a phone number on it and handed it to Ty. </p>
<p>“My name's Kit by the way. Kit Herondale,” he said, sticking out his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Ty Blackthorn,” Ty said, taking the boy’s hand in his and shaking it. He felt a little buzz of electricity, his heart flipping in his chest.</p>
<p>“If you ever want to tell me about how your older brother managed to trick you into coming to a strip club, give me a call,” Kit said, giving Ty a small smile that completely countered everything he saw onstage.</p>
<p>“You’ll hear from me,” Ty boldly said, heat rushing to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“That’s great!” Kit exclaimed, giving a beautiful bright smile. </p>
<p>“I’ve...I have to go and find my brother, but I’ll call you,” Ty said, opening the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“It’s a date,” Kit said cheesily, and Ty couldn’t help the redness that rose on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“And Ty?” Kit said, right as Ty was about to close the door. Suddenly, Kit’s lips were pressed to his cheek, and Ty saw Kit pull back, his once cocky face pink. “Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>Ty was too shocked to speak, but smiled at him as he closed the door. He made his way back to Julian and sat back down. </p>
<p>His brother turned to him and said, “Where were you? According to the loudness of the crowd, you missed the best part of The Shadowhunter’s show!”</p>
<p>“I think I saw something even better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I know that a stripper AU isn’t exactly “different clothing styles,” but I will argue that Kit does not normally wear a thong. This marks the halfway point! Only 15 more days of this challenge!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>